The Doctor, Clara, The Ponds, and Daleks
by HazelCat11920
Summary: The Doctor was just about to dropped off Clara at her own time when in the middle of the journey in the time vortex, the TARDIS suddenly shut down.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first publish (well if you don't count the previous which i deleted) and (probably, meaning still planned) on finishing it. Sorry for the short first chapter though i'm working on the second chapter so just keep checking! Oooh and can i have reviews and such or even if you don't have an ffn acc you can give reviews on my tumblr acc (see my profile) thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All mistakes are by me and for that I am sorry.  
**

* * *

The Doctor overslept in his TARDIS. He was awakened after hearing a rusting softly. "Clara?" He looked around him.

'Yes, me. Sorry if it was too loud. I didn't knew you were-'

'Yes, yes it's okay. I was just overslept I guess,' he rubbed his face and yawned.

'Um, yeah. Where are we going anyway? We've been a long time in space and I thought we're going to go to a place or time.'

'I don't know,' said the Doctor. 'We're still in mid 2008 on outer-space after you asked what happened with the Dalek invasion that surprisingly you didn't realized.'

'Oh yeah, why did we watched from distance anyway?'

'Well, if we watched from close, you'll certainly help them and you weren't suppose to because you're not from that timeline and it was a fixed-point in time. Besides, if you helped, I would've also and I can't do that because that will create a paradox and ripped the universe apart.'

Clara made a thinking look and after a moment of silence between the two of them, the Doctor added, 'Alright, maybe we should go back to 2013 and drop you off before the kids gone panicking.'

The Doctor pushed some buttons and pulled some levers and they were in the middle of the time vortex when all of a sudden all systems in the TARDIS went off. It felt like the TARDIS was falling and crashing at the same time.

'HOLD ON!' The Doctor screamed at Clara.

'I AM!' she screamed back.

The TARDIS kept getting thrown hard. It keeps on releasing small sparks.

When they finally landed, it felt like they fell and landed hard on the ground.

Clara and the Doctor exhale loudly. The Doctor was still standing because he holds on to the lever on the console. While Clara almost had gotten thrown from the console but she hold on to the handle on the side of the console. She's on the edge on the console, her feet was wiggling, almost touching the floor. 'Doctor, what the hell has just happened?'

'I don't know, really. I don't know,' he answers in panic and confusion. '_Not again!' _he thought. He had, after all, felt this before when he was with Rose. But that can't be possible. He gave the TARDIS ten years of his life. It hasn't even passed ten years since this happened before. He passed it away but mentally added a note to investigate this when he have time.

He quickly stands up, grabs a cloth and fluttered it. There was too much smoke. He covered his nose and kept fluttering his cloth. 'Clara, Clara!' he coughed and grabbed her hand, helping her to stand up. 'Are you okay?'

She grabbed his hand tightly and stands up, covering her nose and coughing. 'What happened?'

'I don't know. I think we should go outside,' he pushes her back to the door.

'Yeah,' she nods and walks to the door. Fluttering her hand to get rid the smokes and covering her nose.

* * *

He closed the door and checked the TARDIS' police box situation from outside. He tapped the door and locked it. 'We'll just going to close her and leave her a bit. That should keep her safe. Well at least that's better than chokes to death inside her.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i know it's only been an hour after i posted the first chapter but i was nearly done with chapter 2 and so i quickly finished it and though meh what's the bad thing of posting something after you just finished it. i mean it's not like i got a schedule on every what day i'll update it so just to make some people read it i suppose (i write this just to my joy of writing it doesnt come much) and so yeah enjoy and sorry for the long author note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All the mistakes are by me and for that I am sorry.**

* * *

Outside the TARDIS, they found themselves on an alleyway. Clara leaned on the wall standing while the Doctor sat on the road also leaned on the wall.

'Where are we? Or even, _when_ are we?' Clara finally asked.

'I don't know. But let's ask people from around here!' he ran through the alley and found himself on a countryside.

He grabbed the today paper from a bench on a park and read it loud. "Date, 28th of September 1889! Woohoo! Look we're two years after Sherlock Holmes character was created!' He gave her a wide goofy smile. Clara gave him a dark glare. 'And by the look of you, you don't seemed to care and want us to move on. Okay.' He quickly added.

He looked up at the sky, licked his forefinger and pointed it to the sky. 'Everything looks normal, everything feels normal. It's odd.' He thought. It seemed like something was dragging the TARDIS here even though she tried to resist.

'Doctor, are we going to go see the sights or not?' and by that statement, he snapped out of his thoughts.

'Yes! Of course!' the Doctor answered. Clara grabbed his hand and pulled it so he will walk with her. 'Come on then!'

* * *

It was peacefully silent on the countryside. The Doctor was excited. He had forgotten about the mysterious incident earlier and was telling Clara about the places that he wanted to take her. 'So, after the end of the world, Earth still exist. Only its name is New Earth and the people that live in it are not all pure human. Some are half cats and etcetera. I need to take you there because it was so beautiful and-' he stopped. He kept staring to one of the house.

'Doctor? Doctor! Are you alright?' Clara shook the Doctor's clothes with concerned.

'That's- that's not- that's not possible. But it can't be because-' he stopped talking and was looking at a house while his mouth dropped.

'Doctor, what is it?' she's still shaking his clothes but he ignored her. There was a woman that was hanging her laundries with her husband hugging her from the back and kisses her cheek. They looked so happy.

'The- the Ponds. But how- I thought- I thought I could never see them again, ever. I thought it would destroy the universe if I ever tried saving either, all of time and space, but how could they be _there_?'

'Who- never mind.' Clara gave up on asking him who he's looking at and know even if she tried further, she won't get anything except his surprised and confused look.

The Doctor then explained the short version of how the whole angels chasing Rory and eventually got him with Amy coming after Rory and what would happen if he ever tried to even make contact with either.

'Doctor,' she finally answered after understanding the whole thing he just said. It's really confusing if you weren't concentrating on listening to the story. 'if you are not certain about them, we could just ask them.' She added.

'O-okay, I suppose? I don't know, I don't know.' He rubbed his face in anxiety. He don't often got one of those completely have no idea of what to do and when it happened, danger usually come afterwards.

He was panicking and relieved at the same time. Panicked because how did they get here? How could he even see them for real again? Because, as River kept telling him in the past and tried it himself, if he even tried to get to the time where the Ponds are, he will rip the whole time and space! And could they go back? Though, he was relieved because he could see the Ponds again happy, healthy and most of all, together. He smiled a bit at the last too small for Clara to see. Though, he can see Clara concerned look towards him because maybe he just stood there for a long time.

'Doctor! Let's just go and ask them!' she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the house. And with that, the Doctor snapped out of his thoughts.

* * *

The couple was still on their house terrace. The woman was laughing, closing her eyes for a moment and then she opened them. Looking around her, she saw the Doctor and stared at him with disbelieving looks. She elbowed her husband to warn him about the coming of the Doctor and Clara. They both stopped laughing and smiling and sees both the Doctor and Clara with confusion and surprised.

* * *

Clara dragged the Doctor to the house he's been looking at for some times. He was still looking at the two people he thought were the Ponds with anxiety and panic.

'Morning! Sorry for the disruption.' Clara started.

'No, no, no, it's- it's okay,' the woman looked at Clara with confusion a bit and then stared at the Doctor with curiosity.

'P-Ponds?' asked the Doctor from behind Clara, he was afraid for some reason.

'D-Doctor?' The Doctor nods. 'I-I can't believe it I-' she was speechless. She looked around looking for her husband and walks near him and hugged the centurion. 'I can't believe this is happening. I never thought this would ever happen,' she whispered to her husband. They both smiled and hugged each other.

'Is it really you, Amy? The Amelia Pond, the wonderful and amazing Amelia Pond?' She nodded and cried a little on her husband's shoulder. Now facing the Doctor and Clara with Rory hugging her from the back. The married couple looked extremely happy and seemed to couldn't say anything about it. 'And is it you, Rory? Rory Williams, Rory Pond, the boy who waited, the last centurion?' continued the Doctor. With that, Rory also cried a bit and seemed speechless. The husband only nod aggressively, hugs his wife tightly and cried a little on her shoulder with a smile on his face.

'Yes! Yes!' it was the only thing the Ponds could say after their encounter with the Doctor. Clara stood in the back, alone, watching the Doctor meets the Ponds with a watery smile on her face. No one says anything for a moment, they just looked at each other, smiling with tears on their eyes.

'Um, well,' the Doctor breaks the silence, wiping his eyes full of tears with his sleeve. 'Um, this is Clara. Clara this is the Ponds, Amelia Pond and her husband Rory Pond.'

'Williams!' Rory answered. Seeing Amy's dark glare, 'yeah it's um- Rory Pond.' He added quickly.

'Hello!' Clara waved a bit, still smiling to them.

'Hello and welcome!' Amy replied, wiping her eyes full of tears with the back of her hands. And to Clara surprised, Amy hugged Clara. After letting go of Clara, Amy added, 'Um, do you want to um- go in and tell us what happened?' who directed the last part to the Doctor, certainly still haven't understand how this whole thing happened.

'Yeah, sure,' he gave Amy his wide goofy smile and glanced back at Clara. 'Come on, Clara. Let's go in.


End file.
